A New Identity
by foxbird22
Summary: What if you replaced yourself through the body of another?  Would you remain yourself?  Is it even possible to become another and have your own identity, memories, and physical body replaced with theirs?  Falco Lombardi may have found the answers.


_This is it. I am no longer to be known as Tex Fane._

The room was dark. It was a good thing that it was dark, too, for if any kind of light were to flicker on, the entire mission would be ruined. A pair of blood red eyes scanned the room, the blackness engulfing it not allowing for any visibility whatsoever. The invading creature took one tentative step forward, relying solely on his sense of touch and sound to guide him through the room. He could hear his destination: a bed on the far side of the room, the breathing of the peacefully sleeping and unknowing creature emanating from the sheets.

_I doubt that nothing like this has ever been done before…_

Agonizing seconds ticked by as the creature continued to advance across the room. He still could not see anything, but he knew that the target on the bed would soon see his last memory…a memory consisting of nothing more than the swift blur of dark red feathers, dealing a blow just shy of deadly. It seemed like an eternity to the mysterious invader. His heart pounded mercilessly within his chest, the rush of blood and adrenaline pulsing through his body and feeding his muscles with all of the strength that they would need to complete his assignment. The assignment was one that he was not looking forward to…but he knew that it had to be done, regardless of how complicated and dangerous it may be.

_One more step._

In one swift movement, the creature had reached into his military trenchcoat, removed a strobe light, and noiselessly set it on the table resting beside the bed. Having approached his destination, the evil being took one last breath, and prepared himself for the painful transformation he was about to experience.

The strobe activated.

Within no more than three seconds, a frenzy of red and blue feathers flashed across the room, the annoying light source only adding to the confusion of the scene taking place. The red-feathered assaulter silenced his enemy with a lightening-fast blow to the blue-feathered head, the form of one of the most famous avian pilots in the Lylat System falling limp against the hand-wings of the attacker. Not a sound was heard, for the red-feathered avian made sure nothing would escape the beak of his enemy.

The strobe went out.

It was not long enough for any details to be seen, for the attacker was so concentrated on his task at hand that he didn't have time to examine the room he had invaded. However, he knew that he had successfully knocked out his target, for the barely breathing form of the blue avian rested unceremoniously in his attacker's arms. That is all that the red-feathered bird needed to be aware of, anyway…for the next step of his mission would yield some of the most excruciating pain he had ever felt.

He reached out with both of his hand-wings and placed them on the blue avian's head…he could feel the connection…and slowly, the attacker sapped the memories of his enemy to replace his very own…he was not killing the blue avian of Falco Lombardi. He was replacing him.

Memories raced through Falco's mind as he recalled every detail of his life. He was entering a new body…yet he remained himself. Was it possible?

Pain…pure, raw pain…erupted within the red avian. He controlled his body to keep it from screaming in horror as his entire form shifted. Red feathers morphed into blue ones, each transition assaulting the bird with brain-wracking misery. Bones shifted within his body, as did every other physical feature within him, and he began to take the form of his enemy…but he was no longer his enemy…he was him. Falco could not see himself as his transition took place, it was far too dark. He didn't need to see to feel the anguishing sensation of living in another's body, yet retaining every feature about him.

The last thing to change were eyes…changing from fiery red to glistening blue.

_I am Falco Lombardi._

---

**Author's Notes**

Wow, I'm making too many oneshots…

Since _Sudden Invasion_ is now complete, I will be focusing on _A Collision of Worlds_. Many of you will certainly tire of waiting so long for it to be released, so I've decided to write numerous oneshots that tie into my story. This is the first one. You can expect many more!

_A New Identity_ probably won't make sense, and it's not supposed to. You will find out the significance of it in _A Collision of Worlds_. For now, I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you thought!

_**The original character Tex Fane is dedicated to the memory of a wonderful bird that I have had the amazing experience to have worked with. May he rest in peace.**_


End file.
